Il faut que tu sacheJe suis coulrophobe
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Plongez dans l'univers du cirque ou Bella, artiste acrobate dans le cirque familiale, va devoir faire face à sa plus grande phobie et essayer de la surmonter par amour. Vaincra t-elle sa peur ? Os pour le concours Je suis Phobique mais j'me soigne par le TWILIGHT CONTEST, arrivé en 2eme place.


**Bonsoir **

**Voilà un nouvel OS**

**Il s'agit d'un écrit crée pour le concours : Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne du Le Twilight Contest**

**Je remercie toute les lectrices qui on voté pour moi grâce à vous je suis 2eme du concours**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à cette 2eme place. Merci merci**

**Merci aussi à Lily pour sa correction. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir la phobie que j'ai choisi de traiter (Ma propre phobie d'ailleurs)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

J'étais en retard, très en retard ! Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, le nez plongé dans mon livre. J'avais pourtant mis une alarme... mais nous étions mardi et je l'avais programmée pour mercredi. Je pourrais me cogner la tête contre un mur pendant des heures tellement je m'énervais et me fatiguais toute seule. Je traversai à la hâte l'allée de caravanes, la cantine et la ménagerie pour enfin arriver sous le chapiteau du Swan's Circus. Toute l'équipe d'artistes était là, en réunion pour le lancement des répétions en vue de la tournée du cirque.

Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père avait fondé ce cirque et depuis, tous les Swan devaient faire partie de l'entreprise familiale. J'aimais sincèrement être dans une troupe, voyager à travers l'Amérique, me produire devant des centaines de personnes chaque soir, me sentir admirée, sentir les gens retenir leur souffle lors de mon numéro... c'était une sensation grisante. Mais j'avais conscience que je ne pourrais pas faire ça toute ma vie et je refusais d'atterrir derrière la caisse à l'entrée du chapiteau, à la comptabilité ou de jouer au placier comme ma mère et mon père. J'avais un minimum d'ambition après ma carrière d'artiste. Mes parents le savaient mais ils m'interdisaient de quitter le cirque, je leur ferais trop honte.

J'avais plusieurs fois songé à m'échapper, j'avais même essayé une fois, avec un de mes anciens petit-ami. Quand il m'avait demandé de m'enfuir avec lui et de vivre chez lui, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il vivait dans une cave sous le métro de New-York. J'étais aussitôt rentrée au cirque en revoyant mes critères en matière de petit-copain.

Arrivée sous le chapiteau, je me glissai le plus discrètement possible près de Rosalie, sans doute l'une de mes meilleures amies ici. Elle aussi se sentait un peu coincée dans le monde du cirque. Elle était dompteuse, avec son frère Jasper. Parfois nous restions toutes les deux entourées des animaux du cirque à passer des heures à faire travailler notre imagination, à rêver du prince charmant et d'une vie meilleure. Nous n'avions que 22 ans.

**- T'es en retard...**

**- Ouais désolée. J'ai loupé quoi ?**

**- La présentation des nouveaux. Un des jongleurs me plaît.**

**- Tu as fait ta liste ?**

**- C'est pas un grand cru cette année.**

Je pouffai de rire ce qui me valut d'être tuée sur place du regard par ma mère. Je la déteste ! De mes deux parents, c'est elle qui était la plus sévère avec moi. Petite, je n'avais jamais eu le droit de jouer avec les autres enfants, il fallait que je m'entraîne, que je sois souple et que je travaille dur mes numéros. Le temps que je ne passais pas en séance de torture, j'étais assise à une table pour mes leçons d'école. Une fois, j'avais même dû faire 1h de cours en grand écart... mon père avait eu la bonté de lui faire remarquer qu'elle allait trop loin.

Mon père, qui avait la parole, énuméra alors la liste des numéros de chacun des artistes. Il demanda parfois une explication sur le contenu, en détails ou pour simple renseignement. Je retins de justesse un bâillement quand Mike expliqua son tour de magie... si seulement il pouvait se faire disparaître lui-même... Enfin mon tour arriva. J'expliquai mon numéro, une partie en tissu aérien et l'autre partie en voltige avec les chevaux de Rose.

À la fin de la réunion, j'attrapai la main de Rosalie pour partir avant que ma mère ne me passe un savon pour le retard. Pressées de sortir nous nous mîmes même à courir en sortant du chapiteau en riant. Comme toujours, nous allâmes nous réfugier dans la ménagerie, je me laissai tomber sur un tas de paille après avoir sorti Maggie, un bébé chimpanzé de 2 mois à peine à qui j'étais beaucoup attachée. Sa mère avait refusé de la nourrir, alors c'est moi qui l'avais fait.

**- Tu faisais quoi pour être en retard ?**

**- Je lisais.**

**- Pourquoi je pose la question ? Alice m'a dit de passer pour nos costumes au fait, elle a fini les dessins.**

**- On ira tout à l'heure ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bon, il y a combien de nouveau ?**

**- Trois sœurs acrobates au trapèze. Irina, Tanya et Kate. Des pétasses !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu les aurais vues nous regarder de haut, comme si elles étaient supérieures à nous. Désolée les filles mais on est tous au même niveau... bref. Ensuite, il y a deux jongleurs, Emmett et je sais plus qui.**

**- T'as retenu Emmett parce qu'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui... mais tu verras, il est à tomber !**

**- On verra.**

**- Je te parie que si ! Bref, après il y a des clowns... trois nouveaux.**

**- Beurk !**

Je détestais les clowns, en fait c'était pour moi une vraie phobie, dès que j'en voyais un, je tremblais, j'avais du mal à respirer, je transpirais. Qu'ils soient en photo, à la télé, en dessin ou pire en vrai, même résultat. Un comble quand on vit dans un cirque. Du coup, je ne me mêlais jamais aux artistes clowns, enfin en tout cas, pas quand ils étaient en costume. Plusieurs fois, on m'avait fait des blagues du genre tapisser ma chambre de posters de clowns, bien sur j'avais hurlé sur les personnes qui avaient fait ça. Mon père avait été obligé de demander d'arrêter toutes blagues avec les clowns car suite à la nouvelle décoration qu'on avait faite dans ma chambre, je m'étais réveillée chaque nuit en hurlant pendant plus d'un mois.

**- Salut les filles !**

**- Salut Tyler... ça va bien ?**

Tyler était le vétérinaire du cirque. C'était une perle ce garçon !

**- Oui. Rose, je te cherchais pour qu'on aille voir le tigre.**

**- Ah oui, j'arrive. Bella, on se retrouve chez Alice.**

**- Oui... Je peux prendre Maggie, Tyler ?**

**- Oui vas-y.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue au passage et sortis de la ménagerie avec Maggie qui naviguait sur mes épaules ou s'accrochait à mon cou.

**- Excuse-moi ?**

**- Oui ?**

Je me retournai pour voir un garçon, que dis-je, un homme, un Dieu ! Grand, musclé, châtain à reflets roux et un regard vert-gris qui me subjugua, ses yeux étaient d'une fascination sans nom. C'était certainement un des nouveaux sinon je l'aurais remarqué depuis longtemps... Il me fit un sourire en coin et mon cœur chavira.

**- On m'a demandé d'apporter de l'eau pour les ****éléphants****, mais j'ignore où ils sont.**

**- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de les voir, ils ne sont pas très gros... je vais t'aider à les trouver. Où est l'eau ?**

Il me désigna le chariot avec un gros conteneur rempli d'eau.

**- C'est par là... C'est Tyler qui te l'a demandé ?**

**- Possible oui. Je suis nouveau, je ne connais pas encore les prénoms... un grand type brun cheveux rasés de près mat de peau.**

**- Tyler, le véto. Je suis Bella.**

**- Edward. Tu es la****fille des patrons ?**

**- Ouais... c'est moi. Et elle c'est Maggie, elle a 2 mois. Elle ne te fera pas de mal, elle est juste très curieuse.**

Je lui montrai Maggie et il fût tout de suite adopté car elle lui réclama un câlin. Je l'aidai ensuite à pousser le chariot jusqu'à l'enclos de nos deux éléphantes. Tyler se débrouillerait avec.

**- Merci... ils sont ****beaux ****!**

**- Oui, mais ce sont des femelles, Maria et ****Mercure****. Elles viennent du ****Bangladesh.**

**- Tu me ferais visiter ?**

**- Oui. On ne ****t'****as pas tout montré ?**

**- La visite est moins séduisante avec le directeur qu'avec toi. Même si tu t'es moquée de moi quand je cherchais les éléphantes. Mais je te pardonne.**

Wha... c'est du rapide. Mais j'aimais ça. Je ne dis rien et nous partîmes visiter la ménagerie.

**- C'est ton premier cirque ?**

**- Non, le deuxième. J'ai ****suivi mon frère.**

**- Il est ici aussi ?**

**- Oui. Emmett.**

Emmett, le jongleur de Rosalie, donc Edward devait être jongleur lui aussi. Arrivés devant la cage de Maggie, je l'enlevai du cou d'Edward qu'elle n'avait pas quitté pour la rentrer chez elle. Après lui avoir présenté chacun des animaux, nous sortîmes de la ménagerie.

**- Merci pour la visite.**

**- De rien. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'un truc.**

**- Je le ferai. Je ****dois aller en répétition, mon numéro n'est pas encore du ****tout**** au point...**

**- Pas de soucis, je dois passer aux costumes moi. À plus Edward.**

**- Oui.**

Il me sourit avant de partir de son côté. Moi, j'allai dans la caravane d'Alice, la costumière du cirque. Je frappai, entrai et me laissai tomber sur une des banquettes. Alice était une de mes amies aussi, au même niveau que Rosalie, cette dernière était là elle aussi. Elles me regardèrent les sourcils levés d'étonnement... certainement à cause du sourire idiot que j'avais sur le visage. Alice parla.

**- Tout va bien chérie ?**

**- Je suis amoureuse...**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Edward... il jongle avec ton Emmett Rose...**

Cette dernière fit une grimace de dégoût mais ne dit rien. Je ne compris pas sa réaction.

**- Ce n'est pas mon style de mec mais... s'il te plait alors fonce...**

**- Oui. Bon alors ces costumes ?**

**- J'ai déjà montré ****sa tenue ****à Rose, donc à toi. Tiens...**

Je pris les feuilles de croquis qu'elle me tendait. Le tissu des tentures serait rouge. Le costume était simple, un body couleur chaire, brodé de perles blanches et roses pâles en strass formant des arabesques. Simple mais parfait pour moi. Il ne me fallait rien d'excentrique et rien pouvant entraver mes la pause costume et papotage prit fin, je les embrassai sur la joue et partis vers le chapiteau pour faire mes exercices d'assouplissement et de musculation. Je fis la rencontre des sœurs trapézistes, Rose avait raison, des pétasses !

Une fois échauffée, j'allai dans mon coin ou deux grands et larges bouts de tissu attendaient. Un numéro de tissu aérien était très physique, tout était dans les bras, la force des pieds et des jambes venait après. Je montai le long des tissus et me voilà partie pour une heure dans les airs. Ensuite, je répétai ma voltige. En tout, j'avais plus de trois heures d'entraînement par jour.

Les jours passèrent, nous étions tous très occupés dans la mise en place de nos spectacles, entre la musique, les costumes, les éclairages, le maquillage et le numéro en lui même, nous avions de quoi faire. J'avais croisé Edward plusieurs fois, mais toujours en compagnie de son frère, Emmett. Très gentil d'ailleurs et même si ça ne faisait que quinze jours qu'il était dans la troupe, tout le monde savait que Rose et lui étaient ensemble, du moins, ils couchaient ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, je m'entraînais le matin, la cohabitation avec les trapézistes ne se passait pas super bien, donc je venais le matin. Je me balançais tranquillement à l'aide de mes tissus quand en bas, j'aperçus Edward. Visiblement lui ne m'avait pas vue.

**- Salut beau gosse !**

Edward chercha autour de lui, à chaque fois que l'on se voyait nous flirtions ensemble, sans pour autant que les choses se concrétisent entre nous.

**- Bella ?**

**- Une chance que tu ne te sois pas trompé de prénom !**

**- Tu es où ?**

**- Lève la tête.**

Il leva alors les yeux vers moi, il m'offrit un immense sourire tout en s'approchant de moi. Sans une once d'hésitation, je me laissai alors tomber en arrière. Edward se mit à hurler mon prénom, mais grâce à d'habiles moyens de draper le tissu autour de moi, je me retrouvai à sa hauteur, debout le tissu enroulé autour de mes pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Je souris en voyant son air soulagé.

**- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me laisser ****tomber**** de plus de 15 mètres ? Tu as de beaux yeux, mais je ne chuterais pas volontairement pour eux.**

**- J'ai quand même flippé. Je t'ai vue t'entra****î****ner une fois ou deux, mais jamais je ne t'avais vue tomber comme ça.**

**- C'est l'un de mes tours, je monte le plus haut possible, et je m'arrête à quelques centimètres du sol. Frissons garantis, le public adore.**

**- Tu es vraiment douée. Ça doit être un avantage dans certains moments d'être aussi souple non ?**

**- Dans certains moments ? Du genre dans les moments avec un garçon ?**

**- Je euh... n****on, je ne pensais pas à ça... enfin si j'y pensais un peu mais... Pardon, c'était**** incorrect de ma part de dire ça. Retiens juste que tu es douée, oublie le reste.**

Je souris face à sa maladresse mais je ne m'étais pas du tout sentie offensée ou choquée par sa remarque.

**- Merci de penser que je suis douée.**

**- Et tu es vraiment belle...**

Je souris tout en me regardant, je transpirais et portais une brassière rose et un shorty noir complètement banal.

**- Tu n'essayerais pas de te mettre la fille du patron dans la poche ?**

Je remontai un peu le long du tissu à la force de mes bras puis me suspendis en grand écart, le drapé rouge autour de mes chevilles et de mes cuisse, mes mains tenant l'étoffe. Edward s'approcha de moi, nos visages étaient à la même hauteur, ses doigts frôlèrent chacune de mes cuisses puis ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Ce contact me fit frissonner.

**- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose Bella ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Je n'ai pas pour principe d'aller si vite avec les filles. Je suis connu pour prendre mon temps, trop peut-être.**

**- Je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais donc rien de ta réputation.**

**- Touché... mon frère pourra te le dire. Et le fait que tu sois la fille des patrons devrait m'effrayer.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne veux pas me faire virer.**

**- Je ne laiss****erai pas faire ça. Enchantée, Isabella Swan, 22 ans. Je suis l'arrière-arrière****-****petite****-****fille du fondateur du Swan's Circus. Ce n'est pas mon rêve d'être ici, je voudrais une autre vie, mais c'est comm****e ça... j'ai bien essayé de faire ma petite ****révolution**** pour quitter le milieu mais mon nom et l'histoire ma famille f****ont**** que c'est impossible, je ne veux pas faire honte à mes parents. Même si je déteste ma mère pour l'é****ducation stricte et douloureuse que j'ai reçue. J'ai l'habitude que mes relations avec les hommes se passent vite... la vie de saltimbanque fait qu'on ne peut pas toujours prendre notre temps. Ça ne veux pas dire que je suis une fille facile ****ou ****une tra****î****née. Juste que lorsqu'un garçon me plaît, je ne mets pas des siècles à lui dire. Je n'ai eu que trois petits****-****amis et fait l'amour qu****'****avec un seul. Et toi ?**

**- Edward Cullen, 24 ans. Je suis dans le monde du cirque depuis deux ans. Ma mère et mon père sont morts dans un crash d'avion, il y a trois ans et mon frère et moi sommes devenus orphelins et sans famille... nos parents avaient accumulé des dettes, nous nous sommes vite retrouvés sans maison et sans argent. Nous avons arrêté nos études et nous avions besoin d'argent. Un soir par hasard, dans un bar minable, nous avons sympathisé avec un vieux monsieur, homme à tout faire dans un cirque. Il nous a ****fait embaucher et nous avons**** appris un métier. Emmett est ma seule famille, hors de question qu'on se sépare. Ado, je courais après les filles, à la mort de mes parents, je me suis calmé et je vois les choses différemment. Emmett dit que j'ai peur de m'attacher...**

**- Edward je suis désolée... c'est affreux... Je me sens idiote de m'être plainte comme ça... **

Je voulais descendre de mon perchoir, bouleversée par son histoire. Je me plaignais de ma vie alors que lui avait bien plus souffert que moi. J'avais toujours mes parents, je ne manquais de rien et je n'avais jamais eu à me retrouver seule face à la dureté de la vie. Edward maintenait fermement ma taille, m'empêchant de bouger.

**- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Les présentations sont faites... Tu me****pla****i****s Bella... je sais qu'on se ****connaît**** à peine mais quelque chose de fort se passe entre nous, je me trompe ? Dès le premier instant, tu m'as subjugué et j'en oublie tous mes principes. Alors, sauf si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je vais t'embrasser là, tout de suite.**

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, j'attendais, impatiente de goûter à ses lèvres. Quand enfin sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille. Il avait passé ses mains sous mes fesses car même si le tissu était toujours enroulé autour de mes chevilles et de mes jambes, je n'avais plus aucun équilibre.

Ses lèvres dansaient avec les miennes, elles étaient douces. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche, je lui accordai avec joie et une explosion de sensation de plaisir parcourut mon corps quand sa langue caressa la mienne. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de bien-être quand notre baiser se fit plus dur. Je me frottais sans honte contre son bassin pour essayer de soulager nos sexes excités au maximum.

**- Bella ? Tu es ici ? Isabella !**

Je me reculai d'Edward, frustrée que les choses n'aillent pas plus loin mais comblée d'avoir enfin franchi un pas avec lui.

**- C'est ma mère, si elle voit que je ne ****m'entraîn****e pas, elle va être épouvantable.**

**- On se retrouve dans la ménagerie, vers 16h ?**

**- Oui. Je suis désolée.**

**- Ne le sois pas. À tout à l'heure...**

Il m'embrassa rapidement, il me lâcha doucement pour m'aider à me stabiliser et partit en ramassant des affaires qu'il avait avec lui en arrivant. Je montai le plus haut et le plus vite possible pour donner l'illusion que je travaillais. J'entendis ma mère m'appeler une nouvelle fois, j'allais répondre quand j'entendis Edward le faire.

**- Bonjour madame Swan, j'ai vu votre fille travailler en hauteur là-bas.**

**- Ah merci...**

**- Edward madame.**

**- C'est vrai, Edward.**

Je faisais quelques acrobaties quand elle arriva.

**- Tu peux descendre Bella ?**

Je me laissais glisser vers elle. Elle voulait me parler de quelques détails pour le numéro. Même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. J'étais bien trop troublée par Edward et notre baiser. Je n'étais jamais sortie avec quelqu'un de la troupe avant, de un parce que personne ne me plaisait et de deux parce que j'avais peur que cela crée des problèmes. Mais là, avec Edward, je m'en fichais.

Un mois après mon premier baiser avec Edward, j'étais encore sur mon petit nuage. Nous passions toutes nos nuits ensemble, toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Nous n'avions pas confirmé notre couple, mais nous n'avions pas non plus démenti. L'inconvénient dans notre monde c'était que nous avions une vie très communautaire, tout se savait et vite.

Pour le moment, j'étais en train de me servir généreusement en spaghettis à la carbonara, probablement mon plat favori, je pense que je l'aimais autant car ma mère détestait que j'en mange, c'était bien trop gras ! Peut-être mais délicieux ! Je repérai Edward, assis avec Emmett et Rosalie. Je me dirigeai vers eux mais Tanya et sa sœur Irina arrivèrent avant moi et prirent place chacune à côté de mon petit-ami. Contrariée, je passai devant la table, feignant de ne pas les avoirs vus et allai m'asseoir au fond de la salle à une table vide.

Mon plan fonctionna car quelques secondes plus tard, Edward s'assit en face de moi avec son plateau. Il me sourit et mon cœur chavira, j'avais l'impression de dégouliner d'amour à chaque fois que je le voyais. Il saisit ma main, son regard était intense, j'avais chaud et je ne voulais qu'une chose... lui sauter dessus, la tentation était si forte...

**- Tu ne viendrais pas de faire une crise de jalousie ?**

**- J'aime pas les Denalie.**

**- Hum... t'es craquante quand tu es**** jalouse, tu le sais ?**

**- La question est : ****q****uand ne suis-je**** pas craquante ?**

**- Vous serez ma perte miss Swan.**

**- Ravie de l'entendre !**

**- Tu es**** prête pour demain ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Aussi mais j'aimer****ais bien que tu viennes me voir cet après-midi. Tu ne m'as jamais vu, alors que moi je t'admire chaque jour.**

**- En manque d'amour et de reconnaissance monsieur Cullen ?**

**- J'aimerais juste que ma divine petite****-****amie me donne son avis sur mon travail.**

**- Je viendrai et je serai objective dans mon jugement !**

**- Merci.**

Je terminai mon repas en discutant avec lui. Nous ne faisions pas que faire l'amour ou nous embrasser, nous pouvions passer des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, à regarder un film ou simplement lire l'un contre l'autre. Edward avait commencé des études de médecine, moi je lui avais parlé de mon désir de faire une fac de philo, puis nous nous étions mis à ruminer nos rêves impossibles ensemble.

Mon repas fini, j'allai débarrasser mon plateau, jetant mes emballages à la poubelle au passage. Demain, nous avions une répétition générale et en costume, la tournée démarrait dans deux semaines par le Texas, là où nous étions installés depuis presque six mois maintenant. Edward me donna rendez-vous à 17h pour ses répétitions. J'occupai mon après-midi à essayer mon costume et Alice fut ravie de voir qu'il ne fallait aucune retouche, puis j'allai dans la ménagerie pour jouer un peu avec Maggie. Nous étions occupées à jouer au ballon quand Tyler arriva vers nous.

**- Salut Bella.**

**- Salut ****Tyler. Elle**** a bien grandi hein ?**

**- Oui. Elle est assez forte maintenant et sa petite cage ne lui va plus. J'ai discuté avec tes parents, si on la met avec sa mère, ****ç****a revient**** à la condamner. Elle la verra comme une rivale et elle va la battre.**

**- Vous n'allez pas la vendre ! Si ?**

**- Non... enfin... ta mère est complètement contre ma proposition, mais ton père est pour et a dit que le choix te revenait.**

**- Tu proposes quoi ?**

**- Garde Maggie avec toi, dans ta caravane. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'elle pour les spectacles, pas encore. Mais ton père sait que tu es attachée à elle, il te laisse le choix, soit tu l'assumes, soit il la vend.**

**- Bien sûr que je la garde ! Je m'en****occuperai. Merci Tyler.**

**- Je t'en prie, bien sûr je reste à disposition la concernant. Tu pourras me la laisser quand tu t'entraînes ou pendant les représentations. **

**- D'accord. On peut en reparler ? Je suis attendue pour une répétition... je repasse la chercher et tu m'aideras à l'installer chez moi.**

C'est folle de joie que je me dirigeai vers le chapiteau. Je n'en revenais pas que mon père accepte, contre l'avis de ma mère, que je garde Maggie comme singe domestique. En arrivant près des lieux de la répétition, je vis Emmett entrer dans le chapiteau, mais je réprimai un cri d'horreur quand je vis des clowns sortir. Ils répétaient toujours en costume, les artistes clowns ne se sentaient pas dans leur rôle s'ils n'avaient pas leur tenue de scène pour les répétions.

Terrifiée, je me stoppai net, tout mon corps se mit à trembler, j'avais très chaud, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. Le pire c'est qu'un des clowns se tourna vers moi. Son visage me fit horreur, tout blanc avec un sourire rouge agrandi jusqu'aux pommettes, les sourcils dessinés d'un trait fin et un losange bleu encadrant l'œil gauche. Bien sûr, il y avait le traditionnel nez rouge.

J'ignorais totalement qui était sous le costume. Je savais très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de maquillage, de vêtements colorés et trop grands, ça ne me faisait pas moins peur. Je me mis carrément à pleurer quand il me fit un signe de la main. Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un vint le chercher et il disparut rapidement de ma vue.

J'étais sonnée, je ne pouvais pas entrer sachant qu'il était à l'intérieur. Ma peur m'obligea à renoncer à la répétition d'Edward, il serait probablement contrarié et déçu mais c'était impossible pour moi de faire autrement. Encore toute tremblante, j'allai voir mon père, heureusement qu'il était seul. Je lui racontai ma rencontre et il me réconforta en me servant un verre de bourbon. Je restai ensuite avec lui un moment, le remerciant pour Maggie. Ensuite j'allai retrouver Tyler pour qu'il m'aide à l'installer et m'expliquer ses nouveaux besoins. À 20h, on frappa à ma porte. Edward.

**- Hey...**

**- Pourquoi tu n'es pas entrée ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ?**

**- Je suis désolée... mon père voulait me voir et je n'avais pas le choix.**

**- Tu aurais ****pu venir me le dire. Je t'attendais.**

**- Je suis désolée... vraiment excuse-moi. Demain promis. Je m'en veux, je suis désolée.**

**- Ok... pourquoi Maggie est là ?**

Je lui expliquai alors la situation puis il dîna avec moi mais, comme pour me punir, il décida d'aller dormir seul et il me laissa sans même m'avoir embrassée. Je suis certaine qu'il avait dû me voir et je savais qu'il n'avait pas cru à l'histoire que je lui avait servie. J'avais trop honte de ma peur phobique pour lui avouer. Je n'étais pas prête. Quel genre de dingue avait peur des clowns alors qu'elle travaillait dans un cirque ou forcément, il y avait des clowns ? C'est comme avoir peur des avions et bosser dans un aéroport ! Le pire c'était que je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais peur !

Il était minuit passé quand on frappa à nouveau à ma porte. Dans un premier temps, j'ignorai les coups, je n'avais pas encore fermé l'œil et je voulais et devais dormir. On frappa une deuxième moi, Maggie se leva du petit hamac dans lequel elle dormait pour venir se mettre contre moi, elle devait avoir peur. Je soupirai et allai ouvrir en gardant mon singe contre moi. C'était Edward.

- **J'ai été con. Je suis désolé Bella.**

**- Non c'est moi je...**

**- Chut ma chérie, c'est pas grave, on s'en fiche.**

Sur ce, il m'embrassa, Maggie alla se cacher sous un des meubles tandis qu'Edward me portait jusqu'au lit. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux miennes pour un baisser qui se voulait lent, mais toute cette douceur ne dura pas, notre baiser devint agressif, douloureux même. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux tandis que les mains d'Edward pétrissaient ma taille, mes fesses ou encore mes seins.

Il me déshabilla rapidement, puis quand ses mains eurent fini de s'intéresser à ma poitrine devenue particulièrement sensible, il traça du bout des lèvres une ligne de baisers partant de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou, il s'attarda sur mon sein droit, me faisant gémir et cambrer. Sa langue et sa bouche continuèrent à explorer mon corps, je tressaillis quand sa langue s'immisça dans mon nombril. Il écarta ensuite mes jambes et plaqua mes genoux de chaque côté du matelas. J'étais complètement exposée à lui, trempée de désir.

Il embrassa avec adoration l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis il souffla sur mon intimité, me faisant gémir et haleter. Je le suppliais de m'en donner plus. C'est alors que sa langue joua avec mon clitoris, qu'il prit par la suite entre ses lèvres, il me suça, me lécha jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la raison. En plus de sa bouche sur moi, il pénétra deux doigts en moi qui me pompaient avec force, me faisant tordre de plaisir Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux, bougeant les hanches vers lui pour intensifier ses caresses et l'encourager. Quelques secondes plus tard, je fus dominée par le plaisir quand l'orgasme éclata. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'en remettre qu'Edward était déjà sur moi.

Il plaqua mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, nouant ses doigts aux miens. Je remontai mes jambes jusqu'à poser mes talons sur ses fesses. Son regard d'habitude si clair était devenu noir de désir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur quand il entama ses doux va-et-vient en moi. J'essayais de ne pas fermer les yeux, je ne voulais pas rompre notre connexion. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, m'embrassa durement plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je me consumais de plaisir, sa bouche sur la mienne, mes seins lourds et sensibles frottant sur sa poitrine, son sexe s'enfonçant au plus profond de moi... Il me lâcha les mains, plaçant ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête, j'en profitai pour lui caresser le dos, les cheveux...

Il finit par se redresser, talons aux fesses, il me hissa sur ses cuisses, mes épaules sur le matelas, mon dos appuyé sur lui, mes jambes enserrant sa taille, mes pieds croisés. Ses mains se baladaient sur moi alors qu'il me possédait plus profondément, il jouait avec mes seins, triturant mes tétons durcis, fièrement dressés pour lui. Une ou deux fois, il passa un doigt sur mon clitoris m'amenant toujours plus au bord du gouffre du plaisir. Agacée qu'il me laisse dans cet état de frustration chaque fois que son doigt s'échappait de mon petit bouton, je m'assis sur ses jambes.

Il déplia les siennes, me laissant le chevaucher, mes talons s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas, mes mains accrochèrent ses épaules, ses bras m'enlaçant, sa bouche dévorant la mienne ou mon cou. J'y étais... mon ventre se serra, des petites ondes de choc parcoururent mon corps, mon sexe se contracta, enserrant le membre dur de mon partenaire qui continuait de me pilonner.

**- Regarde-moi Bella... je veux te voir...**

J'obéis et une fois de plus nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

**- Je t'aime...**

Trois mots, sept lettres, trois syllabes prononcés pour la première fois... cela suffit à me faire basculer dans l'extase, criant son prénom, tremblant de tout mon corps, maintenue par les bras forts d'Edward qui trouva son plaisir quelques poussées plus tard, étouffant son grognement dans le creux de mon cou.

**- Je t'aime Bella...**

**- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.**

Il roula sur mon lit, me gardant dans ses bras, je me retrouvai donc allongée sur lui. Je m'installai la tête sur sa poitrine à écouter son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Je calai mon souffle sur le sien, ses caresses dans mon dos m'apaisèrent et je m'endormis heureuse tout simplement.

Je fus réveillée par Maggie qui jouait avec mes cheveux, je souris et ouvris les yeux, elle cacha les siens avec sa main en poussant un cri. Je refermai les miens, elle toucha alors mon visage et se cacha de nouveau les yeux quand je rouvris les miens. Elle voulait jouer. Je tendis alors la main et lui gratouillai le ventre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et emprisonna ma main avec ses bras et ses jambes tout en poussant des cris aiguës. Après quelques minutes de jeu, elle se calma et vint contre moi, s'allongeant sur moi, sa tête cachée dans mon cou, sa main serrant mon index.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Maggie. Viens, on va manger, je meurs de faim !**

Je me levai et lus le mot d'Edward, il était parti tôt comme toujours. Je me préparai un petit-déjeuner copieux que je partageai avec Maggie puis je partis donner un coup de mains aux autres pour la mise en place de la répétition prévue pour 17h. Nous étions tous occupés, nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur ce soir, chacun répétait son numéro mentalement, l'ambiance était tendue. Même moi j'étais nerveuse. À midi, je renonçai à la cantine pour me concentrer, j'avais besoin d'être dans ma bulle.

Après mon déjeuner, je retrouvai les autres artistes, pour m'échauffer, j'aperçus rapidement Edward. Il avait l'air détendu, peut-être sa façon à lui de gérer son stress. Il m'envoya quelques baisers et me dit un je t'aime silencieux. Je lui rendis tout ça mais fus interrompue par Rosalie et ensemble nous refîmes notre numéro de voltige et dressage à haute voix. Suffisamment échauffée, j'allai en loge pour enfiler mon costume, je me coiffai d'un chignon tirant le plus possible sur mes cheveux et en mettant le plus d'épingles possible pour que la coiffure ne bouge pas. Je passai ensuite au maquillage quand Monsieur Loyal entra en piste.

Je dessinai mes lèvres d'un rouge vif, peignai mes paupières en rose jusqu'à mes sourcils redessinés au crayon et je passai un épais trait d'eyeliner me donnant un regard de biche. J'appliquai ensuite les immenses faux cils pour agrandir mon regard, j'ajoutai des paillettes sur mes paupières et des strass autour de mes yeux. Satisfaite du résultat, j'allai dans un coin pour réchauffer mes muscles légèrement refroidis. Le numéro de Jasper et ses fauves fini, j'allai me mettre en place, c'était mon tour.

Quand la musique démarra, j'entrai en scène. Gracieusement, souriante et sûre de moi, je débutai mon numéro de tissu aérien. Je ne faisais pas attention aux personnes que me regardaient en bas mais j'imaginais la foule applaudir et retenir son souffle à chacun de mes mouvements. Je m'imaginais les regards brillants des petites filles et leurs visages admiratifs. Tout se passa très bien, je terminai en dévalant près de quinze mètres de hauteur pour terminer à trente centimètres du sol en position de grand écart. Je saluai rapidement avant d'abandonner mes tentures qui remontèrent vers le ciel et profitai de ce changement de décor pour enfiler des chaussons de voltige.

Les chevaux et Rosalie firent leur entrée. Je montai alors sur l'un deux puis enchaînai les figures de voltige passant d'un cheval à l'autre. À la fin, debout sur deux chevaux, les tissus rouges retombèrent, je les enroulai autour de mes bras et par l'impulsion et la vitesse des chevaux, je m'envolai avec grâce autour de la piste, les pans du drapé flottant derrière moi. Rosalie fit alors sortir ses bêtes et je me laissai atterrir au milieu de la piste. Je pris la main de Rosalie et nous saluâmes un public imaginaire avant de sortir de piste.

Dans les coulisses, nous fûmes félicitées par beaucoup de monde. J'étais très fière de moi, je dois bien l'avouer. Je retournai alors dans les loges maquillage pour prendre ma bouteille d'eau et me désaltérer, je mourrais de soif. Ma taille fût alors encerclée par deux bras que je connaissais par cœur et la voix suave d'Edward s'éleva au creux de mon oreille.

**- C'était magnifique Bella... incroyable. J'aurais pu en****chialer !**

**- Merci... maintenant je vais pouvoir regarder ton numéro.**

**- Oui. Je t'aime tu sais. Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui.**

**- Toi aussi. Je t'ai...**

J'avais ouvert les yeux pour nous regarder dans le miroir mais ce que j'y vu me glaça le sang. Je poussai un cri perçant d'effroi en repoussant l'immonde et terrifiant clown qui me tenait dans ses bras. C'était le même que la dernière fois, blanc, sourire rouge jusqu'aux pommettes, losange bleu encadrant son œil gauche, nez rouge. La dernière fois, il portait un chapeau, mais là il avait les cheveux d'Edward. Cette révélation me fit crier encore plus, mon Edward était un clown, l'homme que j'aimais était aussi mon pire cauchemar. Voilà pourquoi hier il avait été vexé que je n'assiste pas à sa répétition, voilà comment il avait su que j'avais été si proche d'entrer, tout simplement parce que nous avions été face à face et que je ne l'avais pas reconnu, j'avais eu peur de lui ! Je réussis à me dégager de lui, il ne compris rien et s'avança vers moi.

**- Bella...**

Je tremblai, je respirai vite, difficilement, mes joues étaient humides de mes larmes, mon sang pulsait dans mes oreilles. Pourquoi la pièce rétrécissait ? Je me sentais coincée face à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que c'était Edward. Je le repoussai cherchant une échappatoire, je me saisis alors du tabouret et le frappai avec.

**- Bella arrête mais ****tu es dingue ! C'est moi Edward ! Bella !**

Il m'avait prise dans ses bras, je me débattais, hurlais à la mort, implorant qu'on vienne m'aider. J'entendis Rose ordonner à Edward de me lâcher. À tâtons, je réussis à attraper quelque chose de lourd. Je frappai alors le clown à la tempe, il me lâcha, sonné et j'en profitai pour prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Une fois dehors, je courus pour m'éloigner le plus possible de ce cauchemar. Je m'arrêtai au niveau de la ménagerie, essoufflée, en larmes, tremblante et sous le choc. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me penchai en avant et me mis à vomir tout ce que mon estomac contenait.

J'entendis Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et mon père m'appeler. D'un revers de la main, j'essuyai mes lèvres et m'enfonçai dans la ménagerie, cherchant le coin le plus sombre possible. Je me laissai alors tomber sur le sol, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pleurai avec l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'arrêter. J'avais peur, dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son visage, ce sourire malsain plaqué sur ses lèvres... j'avais froid, j'avais mal à force de pleurer, mal de me dire qu'il s'agissait d'Edward...Perdue, je me balançai d'avant en arrière, serrant mes jambes contre moi, essayant de me calmer.

**- Bella... ? Oh ma chérie...**

On me toucha l'épaule, j'eus un mouvements de recul.

**- C'est moi... Rose. Tout va bien... je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi et te prendre dans mes bras... tout va bien se passer.**

Elle s'assit contre moi, passant son bras autour de mes épaules, je me blottis contre elle, n'arrivant pas à me calmer. Je l'entendis crier qu'elle m'avait trouvée, Jasper et Alice arrivèrent et l'on me posa une couverture sur les épaules. J'ignorais combien temps je restais tremblante dans les bras de Rosalie. Elle me berçait doucement, refusant que mon père me porte pour me conduire dans ma caravane. Mes pleurs se calmèrent, mais mes tremblements ne me quittèrent pas.

**- Bella, ça va mieux ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?**

**- Nous pensions que tu le savais, que vous en aviez parlé... on ne voulait juste pas t'y faire penser.**

**- On n'a jamais parlé de notre vie dans le cirque... il sait ce que je fais et j'étais persuadée... je veux di****re, c'est le frère d'Emmett, un jongleur... j'en ai**** dédui****t**** qu'il était lui aussi jongleur. Je suis trop stupide ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'étais pas au courant ! Et personne lui a dit que j'avais peur ?**

**- Bella... non. Je ne l'ai même pas d****i****t à Emmett. Nous sommes tellement habitués qu'on n'y pense plus. Et comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons cru que c'était clair entre vous et que c'était... tabou.**

**- Mais tu le savais toi ?**

**- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'étais éto****nnée que tu sortes avec lui. Mais je pensais vraiment que tu étais au courant.**

**- Nous étions tellement dans notre bulle... on ne parle jamais de notre vie ici. Comment je vais faire ?**

**- Tu ne songes pas rompre quand même ?**

**- C'est un clown Rosalie !**

**- Mais tu l'aimes. Il reste Edward !**

**- Je l'ai frappé... il va me prendre pour une folle, il ne voudra plus de moi.**

**- J'avoue que tu y es allée fort.**

**- Un clown me tenait dans ses bras !**

**- C'est Edward sous le costume... allez****viens prendre une douche et te démaquiller.**

**- Oui.**

Elle m'aida à me lever et me soutint jusqu'à la sortie. Je tremblais toujours. Mon père attendait patiemment dehors, il me regarda et sans un mot, il me prit dans ses bras. J'aimais beaucoup plus mon père que ma mère, même si je lui en voulais de n'avoir jamais pris ma défense et d'avoir laissé ma mère faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait. J'étais quand même proche lui, c'est toujours lui qui me réconfortait quand je n'allais pas bien. Il me conduisit jusqu'à ma caravane et resta dans mon salon. Je me démaquillai et me lavai. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles, je ne tremblais plus.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, oui j'aimais Edward mais pourrais-je vivre une histoire avec lui sachant qu'il était un clown ? Arriverais-je à faire la part des choses ? J'en frissonnais rien que d'y penser. Je sortis tranquillement de ma douche, mis mon pyjama et retournai dans mon salon. Maggie vint aussitôt dans mes bras et cacha sa tête sous mes cheveux. Mon père était toujours là.

**- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?**

Il haussa les épaules avant de se resservir un scotch. Avant d'être le directeur, placier, comptable du cirque, mon père était funambule. Difficile à croire quand on le voyait maintenant, son ventre bedonnait légèrement, son regard était triste de sa gloire passée, résigné aussi à cause de son futur. Il avait arrêté les spectacles car à la mort de mon grand-père, il avait hérité de la partie pas marrante du job et qu'il n'avait plus le temps pour ses numéros. En le regardant, j'avais peur, voilà ce qui m'attendait... ancienne artiste acrobate oubliée, portée sur la bouteille lors de ses moments de déprime, c'est à dire 17h par jour... les 7h restantes étant le moment de sommeil.

**- Papa... Il va bien ?**

**- Oui. Un peu sonné mais ça va. Son frère l'a conduit aux urgences pour qu'on lui suture l'arcade.**

**- Oh mon Dieu... je suis nulle. J'ai gâché les répétions, mon petit****-****copain est un artiste clown qui me terrifie, je le frappe et l'envoie aux urgences. J'étais tellement sûre qu'il jonglait !**

**- Bella, franchement, quand on sort avec un garçon, on ne pose pas la question '' Tu fais quoi comme métier ? '' ****P****eut-être que là, il t'aurait répondu '' Clown dans un cirque.''**

**- Parce que c'est ma faute ? Jamais nous n'avons abordé le sujet ensemble, on ne parle jamais de notre vie ici. Et vous étiez tous au courant ! Vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Et vous ne lui avez pas non plus dit de quoi j'avais peur ! Juste pour au moins****s****'assurer ****que tout était clair !**

**- Je... ouais ok mais j'ai un cirque à gérer !**

**- Sans blague ? Papa, ça fait 22 ans que je passe après ce maudit cirque ! Tu ne t'occupes de moi que lorsque j'ai peur ou que je suis malheureuse ! Tu as laissé maman me torturer des heures avec ses exercices d'assouplissement, l'arrêtant que lorsque je venais pleurer dans ton bureau ! Quand ça ne va pas, tu te contentes de me servir un verre de ton précieux poison !**

**- Tais-toi ! Tu es ma fille et je t'aime mais...**

**- Mais quoi ? Tu aimes plus le cirque que moi ? Je ne suis pas suffisamment importante pour ****toi ? Tu ne**** fais jamais attention à moi, tu ne viens jamais vers moi ! Je ne pense pas que tu aimes ce cirque ! Pas en tant que directeur. Regarde-toi ! Tu n'as plus un gramme de muscle, ton foie est noyé par le whisky, tu n'as d'avis sur rien, c'est maman qui décide ! Moi je t'aime papa ! Et ça me rend triste de te voir te détruire, de voir le regret dans tes yeux quand tu regardes le numéro de funambule ! Oui tu es là pour me réconforter quand je suis au plus mal, mais je voudrais aussi un père qui vienne me prévenir des dangers, qui s'intéresse de savoir comment je vais, qui s'inquiète de savoir si oui ou non, je connais le boulot de mon petit-copain ! Je voudrais que mon père me prenne dans ses bras pour me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne me voit pas comme une artiste rentable !**

-** Oh Bella... Chut ma chérie... je suis désolé... calme-toi ma chérie.**

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui. Je me laissai aller, depuis le temps que je voulais lui dire tout ça... je me sentais soulagée. J'étais complètement épuisée de ma soirée, Edward, le clown, mon père... c'était bien trop pour moi. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'endormais.

Le froid... le noir... un rire raisonnant dans l'écho de la nuit... ma respiration rapide et essoufflée... mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre... et cette lumière qui n'apparaît nulle part. Je sais qu'on me poursuit, j'entends des pas, j'entends ce rire. Un rire qui disait que j'étais prise au piège. J'arrêtai de courir, ne voyant toujours rien autour de moi. Puis soudain face à moi, un clown, banc, un losange autour de l'œil, un sourire rouge sur les joues... seul son visage était éclairé, il riait à gorge déployée. Je me tournai, un autre apparu, puis encore un... j'étais encerclée par ces clowns aux mêmes visages heureux de m'avoir piégée. Je criais, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues.

**- Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Bella !**

J'ouvris les yeux, la gorge irritée à force d'avoir crié, les joues humides, les cheveux collés sur moi à cause de la sueur. Il n'y avait personne autour de moi, je sentais une présence mais je ne voyais personne. Haletante, j'allumai la lampe de chevet et je vis une silhouette dans la nuit. Edward. Il se tenait loin de moi, debout et immobile. Ma respiration se calma, je passai une main sur mon visage, essuyant rapidement mes yeux avant de me redresser dans le lit.

**- Edward ?**

**- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux boire ?**

**- Oui...**

Il alla me servir, me donna mon verre et s'assit au bout du lit. Il était normal... sans maquillage et sans costume. Il était beau. Mon regard se posa sur son arcade, recouverte d'un pansement, mon cœur se serra. Je bus l'eau de mon verre d'une traite, soulageant ma gorge sèche. Je posai le verre sur ma table de nuit et réalisai qu'avant de dormir, j'étais avec mon père.

**- Où est mon père ?**

**- Parti dormir. Il t'a veillée jusqu'à ce que je prenne le relais il y a une heure.**

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- 4h. Ça va ? Tu veux en parler... de ton cauchemar.**

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, puis jouai avec mes doigts tout en les fixant.

**- Je suis désolée... de t'avoir frappé.**

- **Je suis désolé d'être ton pire cauchemar.**

- **Ton arcade... ?**

-** Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une malencontreuse rencontre avec une bombe ****aérosol.**** Je vais bien.**

**- C'était une bombe de laque…**

**- J'ai pas eu le temps de bien regarder… donc ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une malencontreuse rencontre avec une bombe de laque****.**** Je vais bien**

**- Et le tabouret...**

**- Oui... mais ça va. Je te jure.**

**- J'étais certaine que**** tu étais le partenaire d'Emmett. Quelle conne !**

**- Non Bella, ne dis pas ça. Emmett a choisi sa voie, moi j'ai préféré autre chose. À la mort de mes parents, j'étais triste bien évidement et j'ai compris que faire rire un public en tant que... bah ça me soignait de ma tristesse.**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, son choix de carrière était juste, compréhensible et thérapeutique pour lui. Il était toujours à l'autre bout de mon lit, j'eus soudain l'envie et le besoin de le toucher. Je voulais effacer son personnage de ma tête, je voulais mémoriser et voir son vrai visage quand je fermais les yeux.

**- Edward...**

**- Ne me quitte pas ! Je t'aime et si pour ça alors je ne dois plus être ça je le ferai. Mais je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas pour ça.**

**- Tout à l'heure Rose m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de te quitter. J'ai dis que je ne savais pas encore. Mais même si ton personnage me terrifie... je ne crois pas pouvoir me séparer de toi.**

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main. Surprise et intriguée, je la lui saisis.

**- Edward Cullen... en plus de tout ce que tu sais sur moi, je dois t'avouer que je suis clown dans un cirque.**

**- Isabella Swan... en plus de tout ce que tu sais de moi, il faut que tu saches que je suis coulrophobe. J'ai peur des clowns.**

**- Nous sommes fait pour nous entendre alors !**

Je me mis à rire et il m'attira dans ses bras. Je nichai ma tête dans son coup et fermai les yeux. Le clown de mes cauchemars me nargua avec son sourire ineffaçable, je tressaillis mais Edward me serra plus fermement encore. Caressant mon dos d'un mouvements apaisant, il embrassa mon front avant de chuchoter.

**- Ce n'est que moi, Edward... un simple humain tombé fou amoureux de toi Bella. Je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire...**

**- J'aurai toujours un peu peur de ton autre toi maintenant que je sais... que je t'ai vu.**

**- Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu n'****aies plus peur de moi. Tu pourras avoir peur des autres, mais pas de moi.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Tu poses trop de questions mon amour, je propose que l'on dorme encore un peu et on verra tout ça demain... enfin dans quelques heures. Tu peux dormir avec moi ? Ou tu ne préfères pas ?**

**- Non, reste.**

Il s'allongea alors près de moi, me tenant fermement contre son torse. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, je l'aimais et renoncer à lui serait renoncer au bonheur. Edward s'endormit après m'avoir câlinée, embrassée et rassurée. De mon côté, trouver le sommeil fut impossible, à 6h je me levai, mangeai et m'habillai. Puis j'allai voir Tyler avec Maggie, il allait promener les éléphantes, je décidai de l'accompagner. Nous étions installés près des côtes sauvages du Texas et Tyler emmenait les deux éléphantes tous les matins sur la plage.

Après être montée sur le dos de Mercure, Maggie autour de mon cou, je respirai l'air frais du matin, me laissant guider par l'éléphante. J'étais trop en hauteur pour discuter avec Tyler, j'appréciais le silence et la vue. Il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure-là sur la plage, la mer était calme et le soleil brillait dans ciel bleu, se reflétant dans l'eau. Maria et Mercure finirent par s'approcher de l'eau et je fus rapidement arrosée. Puis mercure se coucha et je descendis pour qu'elle puisse se rouler dans le sable et profiter de l'eau. Même Maggie s'amusa avec l'eau, même si elle avait peur quand une vague arrivait jusqu'à elle.

Le trajet du retour se fit sur le dos de Maria, après une bonne heure de promenade. En rentrant, le cirque avait pris vie, une vraie fourmilière, ça mangeait, riait, chantait, jonglait, s'étirait, dansait... l'ambiance était joyeuse. En passant devant ma caravane, je vis Edward, assis sur le pas de ma porte, torse nu en train de boire son café. Je lui fis signe, il m'envoya un baiser pendant que je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à la ménagerie. Après avoir remercié Tyler, je rentrai tenant Maggie par la main qui s'amusait à faire toutes sortes de grimaces, elle me lâcha quand elle vit Edward toujours assis à l'entrée de ma caravane, pour lui faire un câlin.

**- Salut...**

**- Salut, la balade était bien ?**

**- Oui. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Ça va ?**

**- Oui. Tu restes avec moi ce matin ? Je voudrais te montrer deux ou trois trucs.**

**- Oh euh... je suis pas sûre d'être prête...**

**- On y va par étape. Déjà, pourquoi tu as peur ?**

**- Aucune idée. Ça a toujours été comme ça.**

**- Ok... Tu vas me regarder m'habiller.**

**- Je préfère te déshabiller et te voir nu.**

**- Je doute que tes parents soient d'accord pour que je fasse le clown à poil.**

**- Peut-être que ça me guérirait.**

**- Avec mon maquillage ?**

Une image me traversa l'esprit. Edward nu devant moi avec seulement son maquillage de clown. Mon Dieu non ! Je frissonnai et il rit.

**- Je crois que ça veux dire non. On y va ?**

**- Hum ouais.**

Il se leva, m'embrassa avant d'aller passer un t-shirt et ranger sa tasse. Je repris Maggie par la main et Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me conduire jusqu'à sa loge.

**- Il faut que tu te ****rendes compte que ce n'est qu'un costume, que ça reste moi.**

**- Je ne te promets rien. Je peux te parler ou je dois rester à te regarder ?**

**- Non parle vas-y.**

Je le regardai enlever son jean et son t-shirt, je salivais discrètement de le voir en caleçon devant moi avant de prendre la parole.

**- J'ai dit à mon père ce que je pensais de lui hier.**

**- Co****mment il l'a****pris ?**

**- Il a juste dit qu'il était désolé et m'a prise dans ses bras, je me suis endormie après ça. Et je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui. J'ai dit que je voulais qu'il s'intéresse à moi autant qu'il s'intéresse à la boisson. Au moins c'est dit.**

**- Tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Oui. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait.**

**- Laisse****-****lui le temps d'y réfléchir. Il reviendra vers toi mon ange.**

Il avait enfilé une grande salopette bleue électrique, bien trop grande pour lui au niveau des jambes. Sous la salopette, il portait un polo à manches courtes rouge, trop grand aussi pour lui; il ajustait un gros nœud papillon jaune autour de son cou et portait de volumineuses chaussures marron.

**- Alors ?**

**- C'est très moche toutes ****c****es couleurs ensemble... mais ça va.**

**- Je continue.**

**- Hum...**

Il s'assit à mes côtés et tartina son visage de blanc. Je transpirais, serrant Maggie contre moi, mon cœur battait plus vite et plus fort. Il maquillait son œil d'un losange bleu. Je tremblais mais je m'accrochais, ne cessant pas de me répéter qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il dessina ensuite ses sourcils et n'y tenant plus je me levai.

**- Je ne peux pas, désolée Edward... Il faut que je... je dois prendre l'air, je ne vais pas bien. Pardon... pardon...**

L'air déçu, il me laissa partir, je courus vers la sortie et mes poumons se remplirent d'air pur. Je m'assis sur le gros ballon que Jessica montait pour un numéro d'assiettes chinoises. Calmant mes nerfs, je me rendis compte que malgré toute ma volonté, je ne pourrais jamais voir Edward en clown. Je ne pourrais pas surmonter ça. Il arriva près de moi, de nouveau en jean et en t-shirt et sans maquillage. Je pleurais à cause de mon manque de courage, j'aurais tellement voulu y parvenir.

**- Bella, ce n'est pas grave. On aura essayé. C'est peut-être trop tôt.**

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- Non ça va. Viens on va oublier ça ok ?**

Simplement, je hochai la tête, il prit ma main, Maggie grimpa sur son dos et il nous accompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Il y déposa Maggie et me demanda de préparer un sac pour la plage. Je m'exécutai contente d'avoir une journée de repos improvisée. J'informai Tyler que je partais et il me promit de venir chercher Maggie dans l'après-midi. Edward arriva et nous partîmes main dans la main vers la plage.

Le soleil toujours au rendez-vous chauffait notre peau, nous nous appliquâmes à mettre de la crème solaire, ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper un coup de soleil et d'avoir la peau si rouge que le moindre geste en devenait douloureux. Je passai mon temps à lire, me faire embrasser par Edward sur le sable, me faire embrasser par Edward dans l'eau et bronzer. À midi, il m'offrit un hot-dog et des frites, puis je décidai d'aller me promener le long de l'eau avec lui. Nous ne parlions pas forcément, mais les silences n'étaient pas gênant, nous étions juste bien. Quand nous parlions, nous n'abordions pas le sujet '' Clown'' je crois que c'était le mieux. Si je voulais rester avec lui, il ne faudrait pas parler de son métier.

En soirée, nous retournâmes au cirque après nous être arrêtés manger une pizza. Ma mère ferait une syncope... pas d'entraînement, hot-dog, frites, glace, pizza et soda en une journée. Mais je m'en moquais, cette journée était juste parfaite, j'avais enfin eu l'impression de vivre, d'être libre. De retour dans ma caravane, Edward prit une douche le temps que j'aille chercher Maggie, puis je pris la place dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il mettait un film.

**- Tu as choisi quoi ?**

**- Le clown tueur volume 3 !**

**- Connard ! C'est pas drôle !**

Il rit franchement et je ne pus retenir un sourire, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir et le voir rire me rendait heureuse. Il avait choisi de mettre Die Hard 1, piège de cristal. De l'action, de l'humour et Bruce Willis avec des cheveux, l'équation était bonne. Lovée contre Edward, je riais à l'humour cinglant de John McClane.

**- Yippe-ki-yay pauvre con !**

**- Quoi ?**

Je compris tout de suite puisque que le héros répéta la même phrase, Edward connaissait le film par cœur, c'était un grand fan de Bruce Willis et visiblement cette petite phrase était une réplique culte dans la saga Die Hard. Je le laissai profiter de son film jusqu'à la fin. Puis il éteignit et me fit l'amour comme pour conclure cette journée si parfaite pour moi.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui...**

**- Je suis fier de toi tu sais.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu restes avec moi malgré tout. Même si tu ne peux pas me voir maquillé, je te trouve très courageuse. Mine de rien, tu surmontes ta peur.**

**- Ce n'est pas du courage. C'est de l'amour chéri.**

**- Je t'aime... tellement fort Bella !**

**- Je t'aime aussi. Mais toi je ne suis pas sûre...**

**- Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Je ne sais pas... prouve****-****le moi ! Encore ! **

Il rit et m'embrasa et après une seconde étreinte passionnée, je m'endormis heureuse, satisfaite et comblée. Hélas pour moi, les cauchemars furent de retour cette nuit-là, me ramenant à la réalité, Edward était un clown. Mais je me battrai contre ça ! Je refusais d'avoir peur de lui. Il fut convenu que nous ne parlerions pas de ça entre nous, du moins le mot clown ne serait pas prononcé. Pour moi, il était un artiste comique de cirque. Ça passait déjà mieux.

J'avais vu son numéro, j'avais tenu à voir son travail, il avait alors demandé à ses camarades de jouer leur spectacle en costume mais sans maquillage. Mon premier spectacle dans ce genre ! Incroyable ! J'avais beaucoup aimé, beaucoup ri et je m'étais rendue compte qu'il était fait pour ça, il était doué. Mes cauchemars avaient duré durant près de trois mois, une véritable horreur autant pour lui que pour moi, heureusement que ce n'était pas toutes les nuits. Au début si mais ça s'espaçait avec le temps.

Nous avions emménagé ensemble à la fin de mes cauchemars, Emmett était parti vivre avec Rosalie dans sa caravane. Les frère Cullen avaient vendu la leur et partagé l'argent. J'avais aussi vendu la mienne et avec ce que nous avions récolté et un peu d'économies en plus, nous avions acheté quelque chose de plus grand et plus confortable. Ça annonçait notre nouvelle vie.

Je m'étais rapproché de mon père, je passais plus de temps avec lui, il stoppait ma mère quand elle allait trop loin et il avait délaissé le whisky. Avec le temps, j'avais essayé de surmonter ma peur, mais ce fut toujours un échec cuisant, puis Edward comme moi nous étions fait une raison. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas important. Il me montrait toujours ses prestations sans maquillage, je lui donnais mon avis et le conseillais, je m'impliquais comme ça dans son métier et ça le rendait heureux. Le soir à chacune de ses prestations, je me mettais près des gradins, dos tourné à la scène et j'écoutais... heureuse d'entendre le public rire et d'entendre aussi les applaudissements qu'il recevait. J'étais fière de lui.

J'étais encore plus fière quand nous avions mis en place un numéro ensemble, avec Maggie. Un intermède mêlant le comique et l'acrobatie. Edward au sol, tombait amoureux de moi, dans les airs, en équilibre sur un fil. N'arrivant pas à me rejoindre, il envoyait chaque soir l'agile chimpanzé me donner son cœur. Bien sûr, le singe s'appropriait le cœur et je donnais mon amour à l'animal plutôt qu'à l'homme. Edward jouait le personnage triste, voyant son ami malheureux le primate réparait son erreur et je descendais de mon perchoir pour retrouver mon amoureux. Voilà l'histoire.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas en clown. Maggie avait beaucoup grandi mais elle restait adorable et elle avait plaisir à être sur la piste, elle savourait les applaudissements, une vraie pro ! Une véritable enfant capricieuse aussi, elle était pleine de bêtises. Une fois, j'avais été appelée au commissariat car elle s'était échappée et avait trouvé son bonheur dans le rayon fruit d'un centre commercial. Une histoire mémorable...

Le cirque de ma famille avait encore d'heureux jours devant lui et j'avais compris que malgré mes rêves, j'étais très heureuse ici. Libre de voyager à travers l'Amérique, avec une activité que j'aimais tout de même, très peu de contraintes. Nous étions une grande famille. J'avais la chance d'être entourée d'animaux que beaucoup ne voyaient que dans un zoo, moi je grimpais sur des éléphants quand je voulais, je donnais le biberons à des bébés tigres, jouais avec... j'avais un singe domestique... bref j'aimais être avec tous ces animaux.

Je pense que j'avais accepté cette vie et appris à l'aimer parce que j'avais grandi et mûri mais aussi parce que j'avais Edward. C'était ça notre vie et je ne regrettais rien. Deux ans après notre rencontre, il m'avait demandé de l'épouser. J'avais dit oui bien sûr. Le soir de mon mariage, attablée à une longue table sous le chapiteau réunissant tous les artistes et techniciens, je m'étais fait la réflexion comme quoi la vie était drôle, bien faite ou ironique, j'hésitais encore. Qui aurait cru que je serais dans cette situation ? Pas moi en tout cas. C'était quand même inédit : une coulrophobe épouse un clown.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà<strong>

**Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**A très vite pour la fiction de dimanche**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


End file.
